My invention pertains to an apparatus for moving and aligning cants in relation to edging saws or cutters, chippers, or band saws to optimize the yield from the cant.
In the lumber industry it has been common practice to control the position of a cant on a slat bed conveyor feeding edging saws by visual evaluation of an operator, after which the cant is fed into the edging saws. This practice results in low yield from the cant or boards with excessive wane resulting in scrap. Production rate is controlled by the ability of the operator to judge and set the cant relative to the edging saws.
The manual positioning of the cant in relation to the edging saws is slow and tedious and subject to operator mistakes. It is the general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will move and position a cant in relation to edging saws.
Another object of this invention is to position a cant in relation to edging saws to yield maximum production.
Another object of this invention is the provision of equipment that is highly accurate.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a new and improved cant movement and aligning mechanism.
Broadly considered the foregoing and other objects of this invention are accomplished by directing a pair of positioning heads to position a cant in relation to the edging saws and transferring the cant to a longitudinal conveyor for feeding the edging saws.
The objects of the invention are further achieved by providing an apparatus for accomplishing the foregoing functions.